the rich and the poor
by Clarissa Hathaway
Summary: Clary is a poor person with two siblings. Then she meets a very rich Jace. will love blossom? or will there be drama? first fanfic please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1: First day of misery

**First fanfic! hope you like it :)**

 **Clary's pov**

I bolted out of bed when I saw the time on my alarm clock. As I raced into the shower, my sister ,Gabriela, Started pounding on my door. "Clarissa Fairchild! open this door now!" But I ignored he and washed my tomato red curls. After I was done I opened the door to find a very angry Gaby. ''What the hell took you so long!'' She shouted. '' sorry, I got up late." I said as I went to my closet. "Well if your not ready by the time I'm out of the shower, your going to have to walk to school." she said angrily as she slammed the bathroom door shut. I pulled on some gray skinny jeans and a turquoise crop top. After that I blow dried my hair and put on some blush and mascara, I ran down the stairs two at a time. " hey mom."I said walking to the fridge. " "Good morning. Clary, can you do me a favor and tell Jonathan and Gaby that I' heading to work?" Mom said as she slipped her heals on. she works as a nurse at our local hospital. she just make enough to feed us, by us clothes and keep a roof over our heads. "Sure thing mom" I said as grabbed a some blue berries and a milk shake. " thank you." And with that she was gone. After Gaby and Jonathan were done getting ready, we all pilled into Gaby's car. once we arrived at Shadowhunter High, i got a feeling that this was going to be a miserable year.

 **Well what to you think? please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dooms Day

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter too :)**

 **Clary pov**

When we entered the school, I could instantly pick out all the social groups. The good thing is that I wont be involved in them. After visiting the office, me and my siblings parted our ways. While I was memorizing my classes, I bumped into something. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. It didn't. When I opened my eyes I looked strait into golden eyes. Wait, golden eyes? is that even possible? I guess it is if I'm looking at them. And his hair was a golden silk. I so bad wanted to run my fingers through his hair. But I didn't. Watch where your going hot head. Golden boy said with a play boy smile. Sorry I mumbled. Its ok. Glad I was your prince charming. yeah right. I sad. but all he did was smirk and walk off. Speaking of the devil, Here comes Sebastian and his flutasious smile. This school year just went tot hell.

 **Well? what do you think? review and let me know :)** **Jace pov in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: a day in hell

**Hi guys! sorry the chapters have been short. I've been having to do school to.**

 **Longer chapters in the future. Any suggestions? Just tell me and I'll consider them :)**

 **Anyways, ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

 **Jace pov**

I was walking down the hall to my first period. But someone bumped into me. She stumbled back wards, but I caught her. After I did I could make out her features better. She has tomato red hair, high cheek bones, freckles splashed her face, and when she opened her eyes, it was like staring into emeralds. But I helped her back up onto her feet before I did anything unusual. I quickly bounced back to my flirty self. Watch where your going hot head. As I said that I gave her my famous Jace Wayland smile. Sorry. she mumbled. Her cheeks turned a bit pink. Nah. Its ok. Glad I was your prince charming. Yeah right she snorted. I only responded with a smirk. I tried to convince myself as I walked yo math that she was only another girl who's heart I could break.

Speaking of read heads, when I got to math, there she was sitting by herself and drawing. So I decided to take my chances and sit next to her. She looked like a n easy person to play, but I was wrong. Fine by me. I like a challenge.


	4. Chapter 4: the living angel and devil

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this!**

 **it makes me want to write more!**

 **any ways here's the next chapter :)**

 **Clarys pov**

This morning has been one hell of a ride. Ever science Sebastian tried to rape me at pandemonium, He would keep pushing me. He even tried to kiss me in the freaking hallway! Then I have Mr. I'm so sexy teasing me on my hair and freckles. why cant anyone leave me alone?

When I herd someone walk in the room,I quickly snatched my head up to see if it was Simon. Simon and I have been friends science we where babies. But unfortunately it wasn't. Instead of Simon it was Mr. I'm so sexy, Golden boy. After seeing who it was, i went strait back to drawing hoping he would pick a different seat away from me. But when I looked up. He was walking towards my table. With Sebastian behind him. Oh no! wens my brother when I need him?

Speaking of sibling, Gaby just came rushing in through the door. Her waist length blonde hair with turquoise highlights at the bottom reaching to the middle before blonde hair, And thank god she saw me. Because Sebastian was about to say something before Gabriela cut him off sliding in the seat next to me.

Hey little sis. She said fixing her shirt. She wore a loose tank top, and skinny jeans. That's when I realized that wore a crop top. Great just great. Now I understand why so many boys where staring at me. Especially Sebastian. I just groaned in return. Looks like someone had a horrible first day. You wouldn't know the half of it I said. After Math was done me and Gaby went to find Jonathan for second period. But all we found him doing was kissing some girl at her locker. Gross.

E-hem. I said making the two jump apart. Oh hey! said Jonathan in a cheerful voice. Who is this your kissing? asked Gaby. My name is Aline. said the girl in a sweet voice. Hi. nice to meet you but we need to borrow our brother for second period. ok. Bye Jon she said waving a little and walked away.

 **Jace pov**

Finally lunch time! I've been waiting for the period before school started. I said to my new friend Sebastian. Me too. he said paying for his lunch as well. As we walked to our table, we passed the read head. and she was laughing with my sister Isabelle. But I just ignored and and went over to sit next to Alec. Hey. I said. Who is this? He asked pointing to Sebastian. This my friend Sebastian. I said as he sat down.

nice to meed you Alec. ya, you too. anyways, wheres Izzy? shes sitting with some red head. I said truing towards there table. ok. He said . As he finished his lunch.

After school me, Seb, and Alec all went to Pandemonium. that's when I spotted a red head in the distance.

 **Well? how was this chapter? let me know and I'll keep writing.**

 **:3 Clarissa Hathaway**


	5. Chapter 5: Making friends

Hi everyone! Hope you like this story so far,

Let me know what you think. Oh before I forget, thank you All for reading!

I would've stopped writing this story if it weren't for your support by reading it!

Thank you and enjoy this chapter :3

Clary pov

While I was walking to by period before lunch, Sebastian kept trying to follow me until he went to English. thank god I had Science and not English. When I walked into the class, there was only one seat left. And the girl I will be sitting next to, could be a Victoria Secret model. She was tall, lean, raven black hair, icy blue eyes, and clear almost porcelain skin.

Hi I'm Isabelle. she said. Clary. Is Clary a nick name? she asked. Yes. Well then, call me Izzy. Izzy. I like that I said. cool.

After science me and Izzy walked to lunch together. When we sat down, Simon just got done ordering his lunch. H-. but he was cut off because, he was starring at Isabelle. Um, Simon? you still here? Ah...wha... yes. he stuttered. good. sit down. He blushed. So what your name? he asked Isabelle. Izzy she said ignoring his stare.

After Lunch, me and my siblings headed home. when we got to our apartment, mom wasn't there. She must have to work late again. I said. Probably. said Gabby heading to her room. In case you were wondering, Gabby is the oldest, Jonathan is the second oldest, and I'm the youngest. When I was done with my homework, Gabby knocked on my door. When I opened it she was wearing a very short sparkly black skirt, and a golden crop top with black flowers. Um, where are you going? I asked raising an eyebrow, but failing miserably. I'm going to pandemonium with some of the money I earned. Wanna come? she asked. May I mention she is fashion crazy. If I say yes. I have to deal with the wrath of Gabriela in fashion. Izzy already gave me a makeover. Don't ask. Um, I guess. Yay she squealed. then she pulled me into her bedroom. She is so much like Izzy. They would make Great friends. I'll introduce to two tomorrow.

When she was finished with me, I wore white flowy sort skirt with a pink crop-top. My hair was down in wavy fire red curls, and I have dark eye shadow that relay make my eyes look brighter.

when we got to Pandemonium, It was like walking into some other world. there were people all over the place. dancing, making out, ect. Me and Gabby went to the bar and ordered some vodka. But before I could even take one sip, the golden boy walked up behind me. aren't you young to be drinking that? he asked. why should you care. I shot back. He looked stunned for a moment then smirked. Because, If you get drunk, I'll have to kiss you to wake you up from the spell of drunkenness. I wouldn't want to kiss you. he said sarcastically. even though he was being sarcastic. I still god my sister returned before he said any thing else.

Clary! she shouted over the music. Her waist length blonde curls ,with turquoise highlights reaching from the middle part of her back down, bouncing. Jon just texted me. Mums on her way home. I quickly downed my shot and Turned to the golden boy. nice talking to you. the sprinted out of the club to catch up with my sister.

we just pulled into the complex and parked, when mum got out of her car with an angry face. Uh oh. we'er in deep shit.

Well how was this chapter? let me know and I'll keep writing:)


	6. Chapter 6: the melt down

**Hello! First I want to thank melissavickery16 for her wonderful suggestion!**

 **And sorry about my spelling and grammatical errors. Promise I'll work on them:)**

 **If anyone else has a suggestion, let me know!**

 **Enjoy:)**

 **Gabriela's pov**

SHIT! I shouted. Mum is on her way home. Jonathan just text me to get Clary and step on it! Where is Clary. I thought she was at the bar. Oh! thank god she's still there. Wait, who is that guy shes talking to? Snap out of it Gabby. You have to get home before mum does. Clary! I yelled. We have to go mums on her way home now! and with that I turned on my heel and sprinted out of the club. Clary on my heels. when we pulled into the parking lot. but we were late. Mum was already out of her car and tapping her foot. Fuck. I mumbled as we got out of the car. In the house NOW! mum yelled. Yes mam. Me and Clary said at the same time. With that said we jogged up up the stairs and into our apartment waiting for our lecture.

WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING AT A CLUB! How did you know? I asked my voice trembling. YOUR OUTFITS SPILL IT, AND I CAN SMELL THEIR VODKA ALL OVER YOU! YOU TWO ARE GROUNDED! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND GET TO BED! she nearly screamed. Yes mam said Clary and I. Clary had tears in her eyes. Mum has never yelled at Clary before. Shes like the goodie goodie in the family. till now. after showering up, I crawled into bed. Why did our family have to be so poor. When my mom was married to my dad, they had money coming in left, right, and center. But once she told him She was pregnant with me. He said, either get an abortion, or leave this house! She chose me over money. That is one debt I can never repay.

 **Jace pov**

After Clay ran out of the club, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her red hair, emerald green eyes, freckles. she was just perfect. But When I saw the other guys watch her with lust in their eyes as she ran out, I would go up to them and knock them out if she was mine. Hold it. did I just say mine. _GET A GRIP JACE!_

I woke up then next morning to my alarm blaring. I turned it off and rolled over. I forgot that Izzy was already awake because, two seconds after I rolled over, my cover were ripped away from me. Time to get up sleepy head! she yelled. hey I'm trying to sleep here. I groaned. You for forgot haven't you. she said. Forgot what? I mumbled into my pillow. That today is foot ball and cheer leading try outs! she squeaked. With saying that she was right. I did forget. So I dashed out of bed and ran into the shower.

 **Clarys pov**

When I walked through the school doors with Gabby, I told her to follow me. When we reached Izzy's locker I introduced the two to each other. They became immediate friends. After they were done talking fashion. Gabby split off to her first period. That's when I heard a voice I thought I wold never here again. Clary? Is that relay you? I turned around slowly ans only to face, Maia. OMG! It is you! I thought I would never see you again. Me either! Um... Clary mind introducing me to your long lost friend? Asked Izzy.


	7. Chapter 7: Devils Kiss

**HI every one. I wont be able to post on the weekends until Sunday evenings. there's a lot going on at my house so it makes things even more impossible. well anyways,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Clarys pov**

Oh, yeah Sorry. Maia thus is Isabelle. Isabelle this is Maia. I said gesturing who is who. Hi. said Maia with a little wave. HI. call me Izzy. Said Isabelle. Ok, well I'm going to head to my first period, Biology. I have the same class! said Izzy. Lets go together then! Said Maia with a smile. So they said their goodbyes and walked off.

Clary walked away with A huge smile on her face knowing they were going to get along, just like Gabby and Izzy did in the fashion industry. That was until someone grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to an empty hallway. Let go of me! she shouted. When that stopped moving, She could make out who it was. Well fuck me. she thought. it is Sebastian. Not a chance he said. And with that he crushed his lips to mine. I was so taken with shock, that I did n't fight back. Then I felt someone rip Sebastian away from me.

It was the golden boy. I think his name was Jace. I was surprised that he pulled Sebastian away from me and started beating him up. Because they're supposed to be best friends. But I quickly ran off to get the principal.

 **Jace pov**

Sebastian and I were walking to first period, then he said he would be right back. I trusted him until I saw him run after A red head. I immediately noticed it was Clary. I followed him to see what he was going to do to her. When I rounded the corner, My blood started to boil.

He was kissing my girl. Wait. did I just say my girl? What is wrong with me. I'm a player. I never fall in love. Also. Why isn't Clary fitting back? enough with the questions. My best friend is kissing a girl who clearly hates him. So before I could stop myself, I pulled him away from Clary and punched him in the face. We were throwing punches left and right. I saw from the corner of my eye that Clary ran off. When she returned, The principal was with her. Fuck. we're in so much trouble. I'm in trouble over a girl. I never get in trouble over a girl. What is wrong with me?!

 **Hope you liked this chapter. sorry It's so short. The next one will be longer I promise. I goes back to the problem that sooo much is happening at my house. Well tell me what you think!**

 **Remember to tell me any of your suggestions!**

 **-Clarissa Hathaway :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Love at first sight gets you

**Hi guys!** **Just to clear some things up, Gabriela was born January. Clary was born in July, And Jonathan was born in October. Gabby is 18. Clary is 15. and Jonathan is 16. I am sorta straying from the book. but oh well. So That is why You find Clary and Gabby in the same classes. And for Clary and Jace. Well For Jace it's love at first sight. For Clary... well... you'll have to read to find out. Oh and before I forget. Luke is Jonathan and Clary's biological father. But he's rarely home because he has to work relay hard to provide for the family. Hope this helps you understand the story better:)**

 **Onward to the chapter!**

 **Jace pov**

Me and Sebastian were waiting for Mr. Starkwether to return. Seb had a ice pack on his left eye, and I had one on my cheek. When he walked in. I could tell Sebastian tensed.

"So, who would like to tel me what happened?" He asked in a calm voice. "Well, Sebastian and I were walking down the hall. He said he would be right back. But when I saw him run after Clary, I got suspicious. So I followed him. When I rounded the corner to an empty hallway, I saw him kissing Clary. I remember her not liking him so I helped her out." I said. "But she wasn't doing anything to stop him now was she?" He asked. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian smirk. '' No. she wasn't." I said after a pause. "Well then, that's one week in detention for you Mr. Lightwood. For beating up another student that wasn't doing anything wrong." He said. Leaning back in his chair. "But Mr. Starkwether-" I started to say, But I was cut off. "Miss. Garroway can handle her own problems. I 'm pretty sure she doesn't need your help. She's a strong girl. Now go to lunch before it's over. Plus your detention starts tomorrow." And with that he shooed us out of his office. Great I'm in detention because I got jealous the my ex-beat friend kissed Clary. What is wrong with me?! In trouble over Love at first sight. Ugh.

 **Clary pov**

After Delivering the boys to Mr. Starkwether, I went strait to the bathroom to wash out my mouth. Why did I let Sebastian Throat rape me. That's just as bad as RAPING ME! But For some reason I let him. Did he relay have that much control over me? Well if he did, (witch he does) now he knows. Oh great, now he's going to use that against me. Ugh! why does he have that control over me?!

 **Izzy pov**

Gabby, Maia, and I were heading to lunch. Maia and Gabby talk to each other like their sisters. Well, we all do. When we arrived at lunch, I couldn't find Clary. Then she finally came into the cafeteria. But something wasn't right. She was shocking pale. I ran over to her. Gabby and Maia were hot on my heals.

"Clary! Are you ok? You look like you saw a ghost!" I practically yelled. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine." She said getting the rest of her lunch. Something wasn't right with her. She wasn't her usual bright happy self.

 **So? what do you think? Let me know :3**

 **Clarissa Hathaway**


	9. Chapter 9:The first REAL kiss

**Heeelllloooo my old friends! I'm so excited to write this chapter! Before I give away any spoilers, I want to say thank you to falmariel for all your good judgement and helpful tips. Relay I want to say thank you to all of you for helping me make my story better :)**

 **Thank you so very much! The only spoiler I'm going to give you for this chapter is... Clary Kisses Jace. I need to shut my big mouth;)**

 **Anyways enjoy the story!**

 **Izzy pov**

After getting our lunch, we all went to sit at our table. "So, Clary what happened?" I asked for the second time. "Nothing." she keeps saying. But I don't believe her. I may not know her well enough, I know her well enough to know that nothing did not happen. Something did happen.

After lunch, we all headed to my place. No one has ever been to Clary's place, except Maia. Even she wont spill the beans. After we got to my bed room, me and Gabby started talking fashion. I loved her so much. We could practically be sisters if she didn't have snow white hair, and her emerald green eyes relay popped with mascara on. It complimented her hair relay well. I wonder how she keeps it so white and clean?. Oh well, I'll have to ask her about it later.

 **Clary pov**

"So Maia, do you know where the kitchen is here?" I asked. "Yeah. down the hall, to your left are a set of stairs go down them then take a left. you'll see A white, black and silver door. Go through the white one, then up a set of stairs and you have arrived.!" She said smiling. My jaw was on the floor. Wow. this place relay is big. So I told Izzy and Gabby where I was going. They said "ok" then went back to their conversation.

When I finally arrived at my destination, Jace was their sitting at the bar. "Well,well isn't little red riding hood?" he said with a smirk. "Thank you for earlier today." I said. "Ok, now you say thank you after I get put in detention." He said looking down at his cup. Then he surprisingly walked up to me until he was at least 5 inches away from my face. "Your welcome" he said with a genuine smile. Then before I could respond, His lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, then relaxed and kissed him back. I never relay realized I liked him enough to kiss him. But obviously I did. This was actually not bad for a first real kiss that I actually accept. When we pulled away, I we were breathing heavily.

"Your not that bad of a kisser." said Jace with a playful smirk. All I could do was blush. "Thank you?." I said with hesitation. After a weird moment of silence Jace spoke up. "Would like something to eat?" he asked. "Sure." I replayed walking to sit at the bar. After eating, Gabby and I had to head home. As Maryse drove us home, I couldn't help but smile the whole way. When we reached the apartment, Gabby and I walked into the house to find a surprise. Dad was back.

 **Well how do you think their going to react to Luke being back? Let me know what you think should happen:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Daddy's home

p class="MsoNormal"strongHey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've got school, I'm getting ready to move, and I have to do my daily weekend routine that consists of working for my neighbors so I can buy my own books and other stuff! Tell me about a rough/busy life! Well, hope this this chapter is to your liking! :D/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongDisclaimer: I don't own these characters. All rights belong to Cassandra Clare :(/strong /p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongClary pov/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"After we walked inside, We sat at the table. "Clary, Gabby, We have some news." Said Luke. "I just got a job that requires me to be away." He sucked in a deep breath and said, "I'm going to work for the CIA." He said exhaling. Gabby and I just sat their staring at him. He has to be joking. H e cant actually be working for them now. But then again, if you work for the government, you get paid more money. "That's great!" I blurred out. After talking it over on how we're going t deal with this, we all headed to bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"emTime laps/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emThank god it's the weekend! /emAfter getting out of bed, I ran to the kitchen. "Clary, Someone's here to see you!" Called out my mom before I reached the kitchen. I listened carefully to see who it was, I heard Jace and Izzy's voices. emMy hair is a lions mane! I can't go out there looking like this! /emI quickly turned on my heal and ran for my bed room. After my shower and getting dressed, I ran back to the kitchen again. After opening the kitchen door, I saw Jace and Izzy at the table eating pancakes. "She has finally arrived!" Said Izzy jumping out of her chair. Come on, We have much to talk about. Before I could protest, Izzy dragged me out to her car. emHold it, How in the world did Izzy and Jace know where I live? Their mom probably told them. oh well, now they know what a loser I am. /emIzzy pulled me out of my thoughts by pushing be into the passenger seat. "Where the hell are you going?!" I yelled trying to get her to slow down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When we finally stopped, I got out of the car before she changed her mind. "Why are we at a coffee shop?" I asked as Izzy led me to the door. "You still ow me an explanation on why you acted all weird at school the other day." She said as she looked at the menu and ordered a latte. I ordered dark coffee and found us a table. "So, Why did you act all weird during lunch? Don't tell me nothing. I know you well enough that something was up." I shut my mouth. she was right. I took a deep breath and started to explain. "So Jace did save you! Why did Mr. Starkwether not believe him?!" Izzy almost screamed. "Because Mr. Starkwether ,our principal, Is Sebastian's father. He believes his son over the other students." I said sipping my coffee. "Well you have to tell him the truth. He said that you could handle your own problems, but he put Jace in detention for hitting Sebastian. You have to go up to him and tell him thee truth!" She repeated as she got up, pulling me with her. "Izzy, I would like to finish my coffee. Plus school is not for another two days. I tell him on Monday!" I said ripping my arm from her grasp. "Fine fine. Just make sure you tell him." She said sitting back down./p  
p class="MsoNormal"When we got back to my house, Jace and my brother were arguing over something. "Boys! Settle down!" Yelled Izzy. The two immediately quieted down. "Would you like to join us for truth or dare?" I asked Looking at Jonathan's surprised face. "Yeah! Lets do it!" Said Izzy running to the kitchen to grab some vodka and shot glasses./p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongSo, How's truth or dare going to go down with the group? And what were Jace and Jonathan arguing about? Let me know what you think :D /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


	11. Chapter 11: truth or dare

**Hello all you wonderful readers! Sorry I haven'y updated in a while. I know I say that all the time, BUT I RELAY MEAN IT!**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

 **Jace pov**

After Clary and Izzy left, I sat next to Jon on the couch. "So, did you know Clary came into the house with a million dollar smile on her face last night?" Jon asked as he turned the TV on. "Um... no, but I do know why," I said smirking. "I swear if you touched her your dead!" he said turning to me. "I touched her, BUT NOT IN THAT SENSE!" I said before Jon strangled me. "Then what did you do?" he asked his eyes narrowing. "All we did was kiss," I said smirking again. Maybe I shouldn't have smirked, because before I could react Jon was on top of me throwing punches. I blocked them and pushed him off me. "YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he yelled. "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? ITS NOT LIKE SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" I shouted back. "YEAH, BUT SHE IS MY SISTER!" he said, his face turning red. Before I could say anything, Clary and Izzy walked in the room. "Is everything alright?" Clary asked, looking between me and Jon. "Yeah, just fine," I said giving her a smile. "Ok, do you guys want to play Truth or Dare?" she asked us. "Yes! I'll go get the vodka," Izzy said running to the kitchen. "I guess," I said smirking at Jons surprised face. I guess Clary didn't ask to play truth or dare often. After Izzy returned with the vodka, we all sat in a circle in the living room.

 **Clary pov**

"Clary, truth or dare?" asked Izzy. "Um, dare!" I said. Izzy smirked. "I dare you to... take your top off!" she said still smirking. "HELL NO!" I practically yelled and grabbed the vodka. I glanced at Jace and disappointment crossed his face. I just shrugged and downed my shot. "So Jace, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare" he said. "I dare you to go outside and kiss the first girl that walks by!" I said smirking. He sat there shocked, then said "ok" and got up. We all watched as he walked out of the apartment and kissed a girl named Kaelie. She was my neighbor and went to our school. We never talked much. But she's relay nice. I watch as the kiss started to intensify between the two. I felt jealously rise in me. "Ok Jace! I only said kiss. Not have sex on the street!" I shouted causing the two to jump apart. Kaelie looked up with a glare, but when she saw me, her glare softened. After that they both went opposite ways. Well, technically they both came up the stairs until Kaelie said _hi_ to me and walked into her apartment.

We all joined in our circle again. I watched Jon stare at Izzy most of the time. So, when it was my turn to ask some one truth or dare I said, "Jon, truth or dare?" smirking on the inside. "Dare," he said hesitantly. "I dare you to kiss Izzy!" I said. His face went pale, until Izzy leaned in and kissed him. They seemed to be enjoying it until Jace interrupted them. They jumped apart blushing. "So my brief observation is that Clary is the only one who hasn't kissed anyone," he said looking at me. _Oh fuck_. "So I dare you to kiss the first guy you run into outside," Jace continued, smirking. My eyes widened before I got up and headed outside. The only guy that I ran into was Sebastian. I should have taken a shot.

 **So, Do you think she's going to kiss him? Tell me what you think :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Is it real

**HELLO ALL MY FRIENDS! So as you remember from the last chapter I left it open where Clary had to kiss Sebastian. So in this chapter yo will find out. :D**

 **Clary pov**

 _I think I should do it because Jace doesn't deserve to like me. Not after I saw hoe he kissed Kaelie. He didn't kiss me that way._ I sucked in a deep breath and said,"Oh, Hi." I said fear clearly in my voice. He smirked "How are you?" He asked in a husky voice. "Well I was dared to kiss the first guy who bumped into me. And you are the first one." I said as I sheepishly laughed. He chuckled. He rubbed his neck as he sucked in a deep breath. "You know Clary, I'm sorry for kissing you earlier." He said giving me a weak smile. My mouth dropped to the ground. "You...you...your sorry?" I stuttered out in surprise. But my mouth hung open. But before I could close it, Sebastian kissed me. It wasn't like the one he gave me earlier this week. It was sweet, kind and sad. It was like kissing an angel. It was everything Jaces kiss wasn't. When we pulled away, He said, "Well, now you've completed your dare. I need to get home." He said with a kind smile. Then walked away leaving me dumbfounded and happy.

 **Jace pov**

When I told Clary her dare, I instantly regretted it. Because the first guy she ran into was... Sebastian. I was about to go down the steps and tell Clary to come back in but, They had already started kissing. When they pulled apart, I was ready to beat him up. But as Clary walked away, she had a smile on her face. A smile I should have put there. "So... How did that go?" Asked Izzy looking at Clary with worried eyes. "It was different, amazing, and a bit scary too." She said the smile not fading one bit. "Well after an encounter with him that you didn't like, I'm surprised that you liked this one." She said playing with the carpet. I felt bad after kissing Kaelie. From the first kiss I shared with Clary, It was different. She was slow and passionate about it. But Kaelies was hungry and lustful. I knew she had a crush on me. But kissing her was worse than kissing my shoe. But I have to say, she is pretty cute.

When I saw Clary get up and walk to the kitchen, I followed her. When we were out of sight of the others, I grabbed her arm. "Clary, I'm sorry."

 **So cliff hanger! Kill it? Love it? Burn it to ashes? Let me know what you think! SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!**


End file.
